


Uno at the White House

by alltheusernamesiwantedweregone



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex hates losing, Betrayal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, sleep deprived zahra, uno is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheusernamesiwantedweregone/pseuds/alltheusernamesiwantedweregone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Uno at the White House

“I can’t believe you would do this to me, I thought that we were in this together,” Alex said with betrayal in his eyes.

“Alex, this is a game of fucking Uno, get over yourself,” Nora said as she continued to place down an insane amount of +2s, 4s, and skips.

June was on the ground laughing, not even angry that she was being skipped as well. Alex was beginning to realize what an awful idea asking Nora to play Uno had been.

“How the FUCK do you have so many cards?” yelled Alex as Nora finally placed her last card down, effectively winning the game and allowing her girlfriend to come in second place.

“My friend, I am a fucking genius, and I went to college. In college, you will do anything to procrastinate,” said the curly-haired girl as she smiled victoriously at her friend.

“Alright fine. But how many cards would I have had to draw?” Alex asked, still slightly annoyed that he didn’t win.

“A grand total of 84,” piped up June, who had been watching the exchange with much amusement.

“What the fuck?” muttered Alex as he walked away, leaving June and Nora giggling on the floor of June’s room.

As Alex made his way to his room so he could sort through papers for his mother’s reelection campaign, he ran into Zahra, who had been alternating between yelling at some unfortunate soul on her cell phone and drinking from her massive thermos of coffee before Alex slammed into her.

“What the fuck are you doing Diaz?” she asked, looking very tired even though it was only 11 am.

Alex knew that there was no right answer to that question, and that statement was further proved when Zahra pushed past him and continued to pull off some extreme multitasking.

As Alex walked into his room, he remembered that he had left his phone on his bed to charge and saw he had a missed message from Henry.

_**Why am I receiving an outrageous amount of messages from Nora and June saying that I need to visit immediately?** _

_Just ignore them._   
_i’ve been having a rough day and I don’t need your face here making it worse_

_**Would you like to talk about it?** _

_Just promise me you will never play Uno with Nora_

_**Is that all?** _   
**_You’re angsty about losing a card game?_ **

_Get off your high horse_   
_and yes, so shut up._

_**It is truly a miracle that you have survived this long** _   
_**Goodbye Alex** _

_Tell Shaan I say hi_   
_and ask him what type of ethereal being he is_   
_it’s for science trust me_

**I will not**   
**Goodbye.**


End file.
